


When You Die by My Hands

by Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt (Anya_Romanova)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt
Summary: Tony has loved Bucky for a long time now, but he never thought that death would come by him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	When You Die by My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoQueen/gifts).



> This lovely one-shot is adapted from a Role Play I'm involved in, there's a lot more to this but will take to long to adapt so.... here is this!
> 
> Don't kill me please.
> 
> Wynter is identical to Bucky a second Winter Soldier created when Loki split Bucky's personality into two people.

Tony tries to drive the knife towards the Soldier’s side.  
The Soldier easily sidesteps it and his metal hand locks around Tony’s throat. “This is going to be fun.” His blue eyes, so like Bucky’s yet so unlike Bucky’s, spark with fire.  
“I failed the mission when I missed you.” He sneers. “I hear Howard somehow survived. I’ll have to correct that mistake too.”  
“N-no!” Tony chokes out, the knife slipping from his hand. He meets the Soldier’s eyes, hoping for a piece of the man he had come to know and love. “P-p-please…” He gasps for breath, fingernail raking harmlessly over the metal. “P-please… B-B-Buck…” I know you’re in there…  
The Soldier slams his fist into Tony’s gut, not holding anything back. This lets Tony know exactly how much Bucky had been holding back when they spar. “Begging are we Stark?”  
Tony groans, struggling to breathe. The pain threads its way through his body, spots dancing in his eyes. “B-B-Bucky…”  
The Soldier loosens his iron grip. “Can’t have you dying too quickly.” His hot breath washes over Tony’s face.  
Tony’s breathing comes in ragged gasps. He meets the Soldier’s eyes again, “B-Bucky, I know you’re in there,” his voice is scratchy and quiet.  
For a split second, it seems like maybe Tony has gotten through as a brief flicker of horror appears in the Soldier’s gaze before it’s gone. Hate and murder burning in his eyes again. “How sweet, still think your lover is in there?” he sneers, “Try again, lover boy.”  
“I-I know he is…” Tony coughs. “He always is…” He shakes his head, trying to clear it, digging his fingers into the palm of his hand to focus the pain in his neck somewhere else.  
The Soldier’s lips curl into a cold smirk. “If you insist.”  
Blood drips from his palm as he meets the Soldier’s eyes once more. “He b-believed in me, so I have to believe in him.” Tony pulls something out of the back of his waistband. A gun. He presses it to the Soldier's solar plexus and fires, closing his eyes as he does.  
The Soldier grunts and drops Tony staggering back. Cold fire burns in his eyes. “You little shit!” He presses a hand to the wound, then pulls it away, blood staining his fingers. He lunges and yanks the gun from Tony’s hand.  
Tony drops to his knees, hand pressed to his throat. “Fuck…” No… There it was, the last thing that could protect him is gone. No…  
The Soldier hisses in pain before glaring at Tony. “You think a bullet to the gut will stop me?” He spits. He flips the gun around in his hand so it’s aimed at Tony. “You’re wrong.”  
Tony looks up at the Soldier, not even trying to meet his eyes anymore. “I-I was hoping…”  
“Hoping?” The Soldier chokes out a laugh, a slight wheeze in his voice.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know it was a stupid hope.” Tony shakes his head, standing. “You don’t have to tell me that.”  
The Soldier shakes his head. “I wanted to make this slow, but since I’m pretty sure that I need to get this checked out,” He indicated his GSW and sighed. “That'll have to end sooner than I wanted.”  
Tony looks at the Soldier, eyes flicking from his face to the gun. “Then get it over with. I hate seeing you like this.”  
The Soldier pulls the trigger.  
Tony gasps, hands flying up to the bullet wound. His heart. It hit him in the heart. He staggers forward a few steps before dropping to his knees. No… Hand pressed to his chest to try and slow the bleeding, he looks up to meet the Soldier’s eyes one last time. “B-B-Bucky…” He chokes out, a thin trail of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. “P-p-please…” His vision clouds over with spots. “Please…” He falls forward, his breathing shallow. No… Bucky… I’m sorry…  
“Mission accomplished.” The Soldier says flatly. With those words, he sinks to his knees, Bucky once more in control.  
Bucky sees Tony, “No! Gods no! Tony!” He screams. Making his way to Tony’s side. “Please, no!”  
Tony coughs, looking up, his eyes clouded with pain. “B-Bucky…?” He takes a shuddery breath, reaching out to him, hand dropping onto his knee.  
“Yeah, it’s me, babe,” His eyes are full of tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not… your fault…” Tony coughs again, shuddering. “You couldn’t… control…”  
“Hold on, Tony, please.” Bucky pleads. “Don’t die. I can’t... I can’t..."  
“Bucky…” Tony pushes himself upright enough so that he can wrap his arms around Bucky, leaning against him, his energy now spent. “I-I’m right here…”  
Bucky presses his hand against the wound, heedless of his own. “Stay with me, please, stay with me.”  
“L-love…” Tony rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder for a moment, “G-Get out… for me…”  
Bucky swallows hard. “Tony, No. You’re going to be okay-” he breaks off trying hard not to sob.  
“Y-you know… as well as I do…” Tony pauses, catching his breath, “That I won’t…”  
A group of the guards release Wynter into the room with the other two, locking the door behind him.  
“Please…” Bucky sobbed.  
Tony meets Bucky’s eyes. Those eyes. The ones that could make him fall over and over again. “G-go…” He’s losing consciousness fast.  
Wynter’s gaze flicks between the dying Tony and Bucky. He kneels beside Bucky and gently places a hand on his shoulder. “Barnes,”  
Bucky shrugs Wynter’s hand off. “Please, Tony.”  
“Bucky…” Tony looks up, spotting Wynter. “G-get him out…”  
Wynter roughly pulls Bucky to his feet, abandoning all kindness. “Barnes we need to go.”  
Tony leans over, bracing his hands on the floor, coughing. “Th-th-thanks…A-and… I’m s-sorry… about Steve…” He starts coughing again, blood dripping on the floor.  
Bucky tries to pull away from Wynter to get back to Tony, but Wynter’s grip is like iron. “No… please… Tony.”  
“G-go! Please…” Tony’s arms give out, and he drops back down, breathing coming in ragged gasps in between coughs. “G-go…”  
Smile… Tony reaches out to Bucky for just a moment. I want to see you smile… One last time… “Bucky… I-I lo-” His voice gets cut off as he starts coughing again.  
With another shaky breath, Tony’s body goes limp, eyes fluttering shut, arm dropping back to the ground. End… Is this the end?  
“Tony!” Bucky screams. He falls against Wynter’s chest. “Tony.”


End file.
